


whispers in the dark

by orphan_account



Series: eight ways to say 'I love you' [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sigh it into his mouth, wedged in between teeth and tongues."</p>
            </blockquote>





	whispers in the dark

2.

 

They’re on the same couch, a couple of weeks later. It’s still way past midnight, probably somewhere around two this time, but the situation is totally different. There’s still a bottle, but this time, it’s fine red wine poured into two glasses on top of the table. There’s also Zayn, wearing Niall’s sweats, his shirt discarded somewhere on Niall’s livingroom floor, straddling the blond boy’s waist, pressing kisses over the freckles on the pale skin of his neck. There are Niall’s giggles filling the room with the ‘stop that Zayn, it tickles!’ squealed into the older boy’s ear, while Zayn just smirks against Niall’s skin.

 

The situation is totally different but at the same time, not at all.

 

See, the thing is, Niall can perfectly remember what happened that night, no matter how wasted he was. He remembers the bottle and the woman’s voice and the voicemail, and _fuck_ , he can perfectly remember admitting those three little words over the phone, and even though he knows Zayn never got to hear them that night, Niall knows he’s like a time bomb. It’s just a matter of time before he blurts them out again, he knows it. And it’s not that he doesn't want to say it, or that he’s not sure, because even if Niall has always been an indecisive guy, he’s pretty damn sure about _that_. He KNOWS he loves Zayn, he just doesn’t know how to let him know. And maybe he’s putting too much thinking into this, maybe he’s overreacting but that’s just how he is and the whole thing would probably be much more simple if Zayn would just _let_ him drink something else than that overly expensive wine.

 

He’s definitely putting too much thinking into this.

 

He’s thinking so much that he didn’t even notice his boyfriend's mouth wrapped around his cock, his hair completely flat, looking absolutely debauched, just how Niall likes him. When he comes, it’s with a loud groan and a very convincing hair pull. There’s really no way for Zayn to know that Niall’s mind was somewhere far far away.

 

Niall’s pulled back to the present time though when he notices the bulge, even in the loose sweat pants and he can think of a way to make it up to Zayn for his lack of attention.

 

And Niall isn’t sure if the other boy even noticed his weird behavior from earlier but now, with the pants pooled around Zayn’s ankles, the tan hand intertwined in blond locks and the obscene sounds coming out of Zayn’s mouth, Niall is pretty sure he’s forgiven. He works his mouth up and down his boyfriend’s length even faster when his shoulder are being squeezed and the only sounds filling the room are Zayn’s moans. He sucks at the tip for a moment, enjoying the stuttering in Zayn’s voice and jerkiness of his movements before going back down and swallowing him whole again, his cock a heavy and familiar weight on his tongue. He lets Zayn thrust his hip so that he’s basically fucking Niall’s mouth and Niall has nothing else to do but _suck_. He places one firm hand flat against Zayn’s ass, urging him even deeper while the other reaches just underneath and grabs a handful of balls.

 

“Christ, Niall,” Zayn groans. “How come you look so angelic but act so filthy?” He grins.

 

Niall lets his dick slip out of his mouth and immediately grabs it at the base to keep Zayn from finishing, making the other boy whine in complaint.

 

“You know,” Niall begins, a sly smirk on his face. “You’re way prettier when you shut up.” And with that, he gets right back at it, deepthroating him as he fondles his balls.

 

“I won’t last much longer,” Zayn warns him and Niall just hums around Zayn, sending shivers down his spine.

 

He moves the hand currently playing with his balls to the curve of his ass, a finger slowly massaging the entrance.

 

“Fuck, Ni-Niall!”

 

He swallows when Zayn comes, Niall’s name being shouted loud and clear and when the Irish boy pulls away, all he sees is Zayn, panting and sweaty, with that goofy satisfied grin on his face and all Niall can think about is how much he'd like to kiss that stupid mouth.

 

And that's exactly what he does. He grabs Zayn's chin and brings him forward, fitting his mouth against his, running his tongue againt Zayn's teeth.

 

It's in that moment, when he's far too deep into Zayn's mouth that he sighs it. He doesn't even properly form the words, just a swipe of tongue and a mess of lips. It's a quiet 'I love you', too quiet even for Zayn to notice it was ever there, but it's still on Niall's tongue when he pulls away.

  
Still on Niall's mind when they fall asleep on that couch, legs tangled and fingers intertwined. 


End file.
